Familiar is the scene of a child under bed covers with a flashlight. A flashlight can provide security in a dark house at night, and can be fun for kids to play with. However, flashlights and other similar portable lights require batteries that must be repeatedly replaced when they wear out, and have electrical parts that can easily break. Although batteries are an acceptable power source for flashlights and other portable lights, they often wear out at the most inopportune times.
Of particular interest are nightlights, which are useful to children in allaying their fears at night or in dark settings. There are a wide variety of nightlights, most of which use incandescent light bulbs, neon lamps, light emitting diodes, or the like, and must be plugged into an electrical outlet to receive electrical power in order to be operative. However, such lights and light bulbs eventually break or wear out rendering the nightlight inoperative requiring light or bulb replacement, and electrically powered night lights simply do not work during power outages. Furthermore, nightlights that operate from an electrical outlet are not portable, and therefore cannot be taken up and carried about as may be desired, such as to illuminate the way of a child walking about in a dark house or a dark setting.